Red
by Myrthe
Summary: ONESHOT It's Lily her birthday and James has a present for her, with a small poem.


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.k. Rowling. She is the amazing mastermind behind the Harry Potter stories.  
**Note:** I changed it, so now it's beta-readed by SamHobbit. Many many thanks!  


* * *

_**Red**_

_Red, the only colour he really respected. Green, the colour he could look at for hours. Red, the colour of her hair. Green, the colour of her eyes. Red, the colour of her stylish jacket. Green, the colour of her dress. Red, the colour of her love. Green, the colour of her bracelet._

He sighed. He looked at the parchment was lying in front of him at the table. When his best friend tried to grab it, he snubbed at him.

"Padfoot, that's private!"

Padfoot laughed, as always, a barking laugh. It looked like he would die of his own laugh, while he was trying to say something.

"You and priv--" He got cut of by his friend.

"Me and private, indeed," his friend said irritated. He stood up angry and walked to the boy's tower. There he went on writing. He wrote a poem, just a small one. He wrote it in blood red. His colour and her colour.

_Once there was a little naughty girl  
In her little jean  
Her hear always in a curl  
Somewhere on the spring green  
With her red hair  
And a beautiful dress  
Was there something to glare?  
Because sometimes also she was  
A very sweet little girl_

He finished the poem. He hoped she liked it; he had thought really long about it. He drew a blood red rose as symbol for love and put the letter in an envelope. Tomorrow was her birthday, and then he would send it to her. He had bought her a necklace that would fit perfectly with the dress she had bought a few weeks earlier. He had seen her in the shop. She was wearing the dress at that moment. He wondered if she would buy it, doubtful, because it was so expensive. He had to immediately let go of his new girl, and enter the shop. Lily was shocked when she saw him there, but she was so happy when he said he wanted to buy the dress for her.

A few hours later he bought her the necklace. She didn't know it yet, but I would fit perfectly with her dress. He just hoped she would wear it.

_Black, the only colour she really respected. Hazel, the colour she could look at for hours. Black, the colour of his hair. Hazel, the colour of his eyes. Black, the colour of his suit. Hazel, the colour of his stylish jacket. Black, the colour of his love. Hazel, the colour of his watch._

She was surprised when she read the poem. It was short and still so deep. She looked through the room. No one looked at her with hope in their eyes. Red colours, the colour of love. Green, the colour of the necklace. The necklace that would fit so well with her dress. She looked at him. He didn't notice that she was watching him. Only he had seen the dress. Only he had said that it was the most beautiful dress that existed in the world, and that it was perfect on her. Only he could have sent her this necklace. She made her decision. She stood up and disappeared to the girl's tower. There, she started to write.

_There exists a little naughty boy  
Only at school  
He does everything with joy  
Does everything very cool  
With his sweet black hair  
And his warm Hazel eyes  
Is there always something to glare?  
Now he's just a sweet little boy  
Who is one and all joy_

She smiled. She putted the letter in an envelope. On the envelope she wrote in a curly handwriting: Thanks. On the other side, she wrote his name. She had written the letter in the same colour red as he had, to answer his love. All the love she had put away all this years deep in her heart, came back in a few seconds. Her love for him was never so strong. Of course none of her friends would notice she wouldn't let that happen.

_Her hair was put in a lovely way; they had put white roses in it. She wore a black dress, he didn't know why. Apparently she liked it better. She wore heels, small heels, while her father escorted her to the altar. Her face gleamed of happiness. She wanted to run._

An envelope with no heart, with no flowers, with nothing. On the outside it didn't look like a love letter at all. On the back stood that one word that made him smile. He read the letter and immediately knew that is was hers. Even while she wasn't on it, or even while she wasn't looking. He knew it was hers. He smiled. Padfoot tried to steal the letter. He moaned like a little child when his friend held the letter high.

"Toddlers," she mumbled when she walked past. Padfoot looked after her indignant. His friend used this opportunity to put the letter in his pocket, so that Padfoot couldn't get it anymore.

_He stood at the altar. His hair muddled, like always, and he wore a way too pompous suit. His face gleamed while he was standing there. It wasn't really his naturally, but it looked good. He waited patiently, but in his eyes you could see that he was nervous, afraid._

She was happy that he found her letter so important that he wouldn't want that his friend read it. But he was smaller then his friend, he wouldn't keep it up that much longer. When she walked by she mumbled something. She could feel his friend eye her back, but she didn't admit to it. Before she was by her friends, he grabbed her. She was pulled into an unused classroom. Before he could say something, she put her lips against his.

"I love you, James Potter."

"I love you too, Lily Evans."

* * *

Me: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this story!  
Sirius: He didn't even let me know what was in the letter!  
Me: So?  
Sirius: How in merlin's sake did you know?  
Me: Sweety, that's called fantasy.  
Sirius: Right.  
Me: So, like I started. I hope you all enjoyed this story.  
Sirius: And if you did, please... Let us know what you exactly thought about it!  
Me: Please, review!

XXX


End file.
